


Crush | Gil x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [45]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Request: Can you do a Gil fic where he is in Auradon and meets a shy girl and tries to win her over?
Relationships: Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Reader
Series: Descendants Oneshots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Crush | Gil x Reader

"Another necklace for you, (Y/N)." Ruby handed you a small box that was left at your dorm door with a knock. "Ooooh." All the girls lounging around the room called, laughing. You smiled, pulling out a dainty necklace with a light blue piece of sea glass. This was the third necklace, if you recalled correctly, putting the necklace on.

"It's from the pirate still?" Jane asked curiously from her perch up on the bed. "Hook's son?" Audrey wrinkled up her nose, looking quite perturbed.

"No, his friend. Gaston's son. Gil?" Ruby looked to you for confirmation to which you nodded. The two of you had worked on a project a few months back and had remained close. You developed a small crush on Gil over time and it seemed he felt the same way.

Audrey stood up and strode over to you, inspecting the charm around your neck. "It's pretty but..." She looked around. "When are you gonna let him down?" You were stunned.

"Do it easy. With Gaston as a dad, who knows what he'll do." She continued. You swallowed hard. "Why do I have to let him down? He's always been real sweet to me." You asked.

Audrey froze and spun to look at you. "(Y/N), you're not serious, right? He's a VK, no good." She shook her head. "I'm just trying to protect you." This just made you more upset.

"In case you haven't noticed Audrey, we're in the same league. Just because I give people the benefit of the doubt doesn't mean I'm stupid or naïve." You held your hand up to cut off her arguments.

"Just like you, I'll be a queen one day. And I'm allowed to make my own decisions." You finished, proud of yourself for not stuttering and standing up to Audrey.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Okay, (Y/N). But when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me about it." And with a final huff, she headed out the door with Ruby following right behind her. Jane looked torn. "Come on, Jane!" You heard Audrey yell.

Jane sighed and rubbed your shoulder comfortingly before following Audrey into the hall, shutting the door behind her. You pulled your knees into your chest, hugging them for comfort.

"Its okay, (Y/N). You know Audrey's still bitter about everything." Lonnie hugged you. "I know but," You sniffled. "This is the first guy that's ever shown this much interest in me and I just want things to go smooth. She thinks I’m an idiot." You sighed, looking at the door.

Unbeknownst to you, Lonnie had a plan. Not necessarily a good one but it was a plan to help Gil stop dillydallying around and ask you out.

\---

Lonnie had “things to do, very important things”, her words. You’d spent maybe about an hour or 2 of moping around when there was a knock at your door. Your heart raced. Audrey? Maybe here to apologize? You scoffed at the idea. Yeah, ok. 

You opened the door. “Hel-” Your words caught in your throat as Gil grinned at you, practically vibrating. “Hi, (Y/N)!” Gil chirped. You were surprised, it was getting pretty late. “Hey, uh Gil. What’s up?” You asked, confused. 

“Oh, these are for you!” He shoved a handful of assorted flowers towards you. You took them, recognizing them from the Royal gardens. Well the gardeners certainly wouldn’t like that. They were still beautiful. “Sorry, there wasn’t a flower shop open this late. Guess Auradon doesn’t have it all.” He laughed, sounding a bit nervous. 

“I love them, Gil. Thank you.” You were flushed and carefully set the flowers down at the end of your bed. “And I’ve got another surprise for you!” He said suddenly, like he just remember. “It’s outside.”

Your heart started racing again. “Ok.” You smiled. Then you remembered what you looked like. “Oh, let me get fixed up real quick. I look like a hot mess right now.” You laughed nervously, trying to fix your hair with your hands.

“You look beautiful.” Gil murmured seriously, making you freeze in your tracks. “You really think so?” You asked, turning to face him. He nodded seriously. You bit your lip nervously. “Well let’s go then.” You smiled broadly.

You marched over to Gil and took his hand, both of you flushed bright red. Kicking the door shut behind you, you allowed him to take you out of the dorms and into the courtyard. 

You gasped at what you saw. There was a thick quilt spread over the ground with a small wicker basket on top. Small lanterns dimly lit the area. You turned to Gil, your mouth still agape.

"You did this for me?" You asked him. He turned to you and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, you deserve it." You turned and met his gaze again. Fuck it.

You stepped close to Gil and grabbed his hand. He looked confused for a moment but relaxed, moving his free hand to your waist. Your other hand went over his shoulder as he dipped down and met your lips.

It was... sweet. He was a better gentleman than half these Auradon guys claimed. It was exactly how you imagined but better. You wondered if he could feel your heart beating out of your chest.

You pulled away first, smiling as Gil subconsciously tried to follow you. You put your forehead to his, lips barely brushing. "Thank you. For everything." Your lips met again.

Neither one of you noticed Lonnie sneaking out of the courtyards, a victorious and smug smile on her face.


End file.
